The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0068’.
‘CIFZ0068’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size plant with round mound plant habit, a medium-small (1.75 inch) size flower, white flower color and a natural season response in early-mid September
‘CIFZ0068’ originated from a cross made in February 2013 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. Seeds were sown in June 2013 in Gilroy, Calif. and ‘CIFZ0068’ was selected from the resulting population on October 11 in Monroeville, N.J.
The female parent was the unnamed seedling ‘09-M188’.
When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0068’ has:
A similar flower size and flower type but flower color is white notyellowy-bronze like the female parent.A one week faster blackcloth response and five week faster naturalseason response (four weeks faster in the south) than the female parent.A similar plant size and plant habit as the female parent.
The male parent was the unnamed seedling ‘02-M490’.
When compared to the male parent, ‘CIFZ0068’ has:
A similar flower size and color but less disc florets than the male parent.A one week slower blackcloth response and a one week slower naturalseason response than the male parent.A larger overall plant size and rounder plant habit than the male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0068’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2014 in Mebane, N.C.